Convaincre Lily Evans
by SaphiraEmeuraude
Summary: Sirius Black décide de convaincre Lily Evans que James Potter est l'homme idéal pour elle. L'échange se fait par lettres.
1. Chapter 1

Ma chère Lily,

J'espère que tu as bien réfléchis vis-à-vis de James, c'est vrai il est un peu arrogant et narcissique mais qui ne le serait pas en étant James Potter ? Bon je sais ce n'est pas ça qui va te convaincre que c'est quelqu'un de bien mais lis bien ceci :

James est mon meilleur ami, je le connais depuis nos 11 ans. Il a bon cœur quand il s'agit de ceux qu'il aime, crois-moi il n'est pas aussi égoïste que tu le prétend. James est quelqu'un de généreux. Je suis persuadé que si tu apprenais un peu plus à le connaître tu verrais que c'est un bon garçon et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'il est mon meilleur ami (si un petit peu).

James t'aime plus fort que tout, il est prêt à soulever le monde pour toi. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un autant souffrir d'amour que James !

Alors je t'en prie, parle lui mais ne l'ignore pas !

Bon des fois il est un peu con mais tous les hommes de notre âge le sont. Je suis sûr que si tu lui demandais de changer il le fera sans hésiter.

Crois-moi, plus vous vous parlerez plus tu découvriras ces multiples facettes si plaisantes !

Ou je ne sais pas peut-être que je devrais moi-même de parler de lui ? Que veux-tu savoir sur lui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te dérange chez lui ?!

En espérant que tu répondes à cet appel qui ressemble à un S.O.S.

Ps : Mon hibou serait ravi que tu lui donne un peu de nourriture…

Sirius Black


	2. Chapter 2

Mon cher Black,

Depuis quand joue tu les marieuses ? Tu n'as donc rien à faire de tes journées sérieusement ?!

Tu ferais mieux de réviser tes ASPICS ! Je me demande comment tu fais pour obtenir la moyenne à chaque matière. Que c'est exaspérant !

Et puis si tu veux savoir je déteste Potter parce que oui il est arrogant et ne pense qu'à lui. Pour moi c'est l'homme le plus idiot après toi bien sûr de la terre !

Et puis si j'ai envie d'ignorer Potter je le fais. Ce n'est pas parce que ta famille fait partie des sangs purs que ça te donne le droit de me donner des ordres !

Prouve moi donc qu'il n'est pas comme ça, et peut-être que j'accepterais de lui parler correctement. Hors, qui te dis qu'il est mon style d'homme ? Moi j'aime les vrais hommes pas ceux qui attaquent les autres juste parce qu'ils sont différents à compter Severus !

Pourquoi vous acharnez vous tant sur lui ? Ca vie n'est pas assez malheureuse comme cela ?

Vous maraudeurs, vous vous croyez au-dessus des lois de Poudlard, vous m'écœurez presque.

Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais tomber sous le charme de Potter ?

Ps : Ton hibou n'est pas très commode, quand j'ai voulus retiré la lettre il n'a pas arrêté de me picorer les mains de son bec.

Lily Evans


	3. Chapter 3

Je remercie Juliette54 cela me fait plaisir que tu ais aimé la lettre de Sirius, et oui Lily est un peu agressive.

Ma chère Lily,

Calme toi, pourquoi tant de haine à notre égard ? Serais-tu jalouse de notre grandeur (popularité) ?

J'aimerais être clair sur certaines choses Evans, je me fiche d'être un sang pur, pour moi on est tous pareils ! (sauf snivellus).

Jamais je ne serais comme eux ! Jamais ! Ne me confond pas avec ces malades mentaux qui exercent la magie noire sans aucun scrupule.

D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve ? Oh non tu ne vas pas me dire que tu craque pour lui ?! Avec ses cheveux gras et son long nez crochu… Beurk tu aurais de drôle de goût.

Et oui je suis sérieux (Sirius héhé, je sais blague pourrie). James souffre beaucoup je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses être aussi insensible.

Et je ne te donne pas d'ordre… Pourquoi es-tu toujours autant sur la défensive, j'avoue ne pas te comprendre. Toutes les filles nous aiment sauf toi ! Ce n'est pas croyable !

Qu'est-ce qui me dis que tu tomberas sous le charme du beau et ténébreux James Potter ?

Qu'est-ce qu'ont parient ? J'aime jouer Evans, beaucoup tu devrais faire attention !

Alors que dirais-tu de me retrouver dans la grande salle avant le couvre-feu (tu vois j'essaie de faire des efforts). Nous serons plus tranquilles pour discuter.

J'espère que tu viendras…

Ps : Désolé pour mon hibou je crois qu'il est un peu sur les nerfs ces temps-cis.

Sirius Black


	4. Chapter 4

Je remercie Juliette54 ? Melane et TeamAnanas pour leurs commentaires.

Voici quelques précisions sur Lily : Oui elle est agressive parce que bien avant ses sentiments pour James Potter , elle ne l'aimait pas mais vraiment pas c'est pour cela que son comportement est assez agressif, elle jalousait les Maraudeurs (vu qu'elle s'était une fille sérieuse, enfin vous voyez le genre). Pour moi, Lily est une rousse rebelle haha ha. Ah oui réponse à Juliette54, il n'y aura que des correspondances par lettres. J'espère que vous aimerez la suite.

Sur ce bonne lecture

Voici la suite

Bisous bisous !

Black,

J'ai été très surprise par ta maturité ce soir. Etais-ce vraiment toi ou Lupin qui a utilisé du polynectar ?

Bref, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle proposition mais pourquoi pas. Je n'ai rien à perdre je veux bien essayer…

Tu dois être fier de toi… Tu m'as presque convaincue. Malgré mon entêtement j'avoue que ma curiosité est bien plus forte. Vous êtes un tel mystère pour moi vous les Maraudeurs…

C'est pour cela que j'accepte. Cependant, je te préviens si vous ne changez pas de comportement et n'arrêtez pas vos mauvais tours sur Severus (non Snivellus, bon sang ! Ce n'est pas un chien), alors je reviendrais sur ma décision. Je ne parlerais pas par correspondance anonyme avec James (tu vois je fais un effort).

Ah oui j'ai faillis oublier, par pitié Black arrête ces sourires idiot quand on se croise dans les couloirs, les gens croiront des choses ! Mince alors ! Où est la discrétion !

Et par Merlin, change moi cette coupe de cheveux. Je me demande encore comment tu arrives à séduire les filles avec ce look.

Lily Evans


	5. Chapter 5

Ma chère lily,

Haha j'ai tellement hâte !

Alors il va falloir te donner un nom ou plutôt un surnom parce que bon il vaudrait mieux ne pas prendre le nom d'une personne existante à moins de kidnapper la personne et de prendre du polynectar pendant un bon moment.

Oui bon sang, je suis trop fière de moi ! Bref, j'arrête de faire mon monsieur je me la pète d'avoir réussi à te convaincre (s'il te plait reste sur ta décision sniff !).

Ah enfin un compliment de ta part lily jolie, j'en suis heureux, peut-être que notre collaboration ne va pas si mal se passer que cela.

Pour ce qui est de Sni…Severus rogue pardon…

On va essayer de faire un effort ou du moins des progrès, j'en parlerais aux autres en espérant qu'ils ne posent pas trop de question du pourquoi on devrait arrêter nos conneries comme tu dis.

Mais heuuu mes cheveux sont très bien comme et puis je m'en fiche de ton avis d'abord, tu ne veux pas que te séduise et je ne le veux pas non plus, même si tu es très mignonne je te laisse à James.

Comment ça moi je fais des sourires débiles ? Même pas vrai d'abord !

Je suis juste très fière de mon plan à chaque fois que je te vois mais jamais O grand jamais je ne fais de sourires débiles !

A bientôt

Ps : n'oublie pas de me préciser quel est ton nouveau nom et quand est-ce que tu comptes commencer ta correspondance avec James. Que veux-tu dire par les Maraudeurs sont un tel mystère pour toi ?

S.B.


	6. Chapter 6

Black,

Kidnapper quelqu'un ?! Serais-tu aussi fou que je ne le pense mon cher associé!

Il ne manquerait plus que j'aille en prison et complice d'un Maraudeur en plus !

Ne te vexes pas, je plaisante…

Oui, tu m'as convaincue finalement ! Mais je suis curieuse, j'ai l'impression que vous cachez quelque chose ou alors je m'ennuie tellement des fois que j'en deviendrais parano ? (je suis directe moi !).

Un compliment ? Mouais, je me fais vieille moi.

Pour Severus, je ne suis pas du tout attirée par lui il est juste mon ami. Il compte beaucoup pour moi. Et si tu te décidais (toi aussi) à mettre tes préjugés de côté tu verrais qu'il n'est pas si différent de nous tous, que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Je suis contente que tu prennes en compte mes conditions, même si ce n'est qu'un début.

En ce qui concerne le surnom j'aimerais juste m'appeler Hanna. J'ai toujours trouvé ce prénom joli et plutôt classe. Et je pourrais être une fan secrète de votre groupe ? Je dirais que je suis à Serdaigle histoire que cela ne soit pas trop facile pour James. D'ailleurs dois-je parler aux autres Maraudeurs en tant qu'anonyme ou non ?

SIRIUS BLACK ta coiffure est totalement démodée ! Change de coiffure bon sang !

Tu me trouve mignonne Black ? Je vois que tu me rends un compliment. Merci en tout cas charmant de ta part.

Et si tu fais des sourires débiles ! Demande à Remus lupin, il te regardait bizarrement quand nous nous sommes croisés…

Après je dis ça je dis rien…

Salut !

Ps : Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser ! Et puis ça me changera de ma sœur qui m'envoie des courriers pas très sympas… Bref, je ne t'explique pas la misère.


	7. Chapter 7

Je remercie Juliette54 cela me fait plaisir que tu ais aimé la lettre de Sirius, et oui Lily est un peu agressive.

Ma chère Lily,

Calme toi, pourquoi tant de haine à notre égard ? Serais-tu jalouse de notre grandeur (popularité) ?

J'aimerais être clair sur certaines choses Evans, je me fiche d'être un sang pur, pour moi on est tous pareils ! (sauf snivellus).

Jamais je ne serais comme eux ! Jamais ! Ne me confond pas avec ces malades mentaux qui exercent la magie noire sans aucun scrupule.

D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve ? Oh non tu ne vas pas me dire que tu craque pour lui ?! Avec ses cheveux gras et son long nez crochu… Beurk tu aurais de drôle de goût.

Et oui je suis sérieux (Sirius héhé, je sais blague pourrie). James souffre beaucoup je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses être aussi insensible.

Et je ne te donne pas d'ordre… Pourquoi es-tu toujours autant sur la défensive, j'avoue ne pas te comprendre. Toutes les filles nous aiment sauf toi ! Ce n'est pas croyable !

Qu'est-ce qui me dis que tu tomberas sous le charme du beau et ténébreux James Potter ?

Qu'est-ce qu'ont parient ? J'aime jouer Evans, beaucoup tu devrais faire attention !

Alors que dirais-tu de me retrouver dans la grande salle avant le couvre-feu (tu vois j'essaie de faire des efforts). Nous serons plus tranquilles pour discuter.

J'espère que tu viendras…

Ps : Désolé pour mon hibou je crois qu'il est un peu sur les nerfs ces temps-cis.

Sirius Black


	8. Chapter 8

Salut Cornedrue,

J'ai hâte de passer les vacances chez toi. On va bien s'amuser !

Et sinon, comment cela se passe avec Evans ?

Vous vous êtes parlés depuis la dernière qu'elle a mangé avec nous ?

Ton Patmol adoré.

Je m'excuse du retard de ma fanfiction. Mon ordinateur étant cassé (le revoilà d'ailleurs) plus le fait que je n'avais plus internet chez moi.


	9. Chapter 9

Patmol !

Moi aussi j'ai hâte ! Mais tu sais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai promis d'être un peu plus sérieux en cours que l'on ne peut pas se parler en face à face, à voix haute quoi…

Et pour Lily, eh bien non on ne s'est pas reparler depuis la dernière fois. Je suis assez triste d'ailleurs. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Pourtant, je fais moins de bêtises non ? Je ne comprends pas !

En plus ça doit bien faire deux semaines que je ne « critique » plus Snivellus !

Alors pour dire, j'ai faits pas mal d'efforts, je vais finir par abandonner…

Sauf que je l'aime trop pour abandonner !

Bref, je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

Tout à l'heure, j'ai reçu une lettre étrange, et c'est quelqu'un que je ne connais pas enfin je crois.

J'aimerais t'en faire part. J'hésite à répondre :

Cher James,

Tu ignores qui je suis sûrement ou peut-être me connais tu déjà (ce qui m'étonnerais beaucoup), sache cependant que je ne suis pas une menace. Je vais être direct, je ne cherche pas d'ennuis ni la bagarre, je souhaite seulement discuter avec quelqu'un de différent.

Pourquoi toi ? Ah bien tu ne sembles pas n'importe qui (ne commence pas à prendre la grosse tête voyons !).

Pourquoi refuser ? J'aimerais juste entreprendre une correspondance avec toi. Tu n'as rien à perdre, de plus le temps est ennuyeux et passe très vite. Cela pourrait être drôle, étrange certes mais crois-moi tu ne perdras rien.

Je ne suis ni une fan (Merlin non !). Apprenons à nous connaître.

Hanna X

Alors qu'en pense-tu ?

Je me méfis assez, cela pourrait être un mangemort ? Ou pire Servillus qui veut me draguer !

Ton Cornedrue


	10. Chapter 10

Mon ami,

Un conseil : reste sérieux jusqu'au bout parlons par écrit, il fait froid dehors ça va nous réchauffer les pattes.

Pour les vacances, tu es sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas ? Je ne veux pas vous gêner surtout pour les fêtes de Noel. Surtout si vous avez des choses spéciales à faire en famille…

Et puis je peux toujours m'en aller chercher un hôtel, je suis un grand garçon.

Pour Lily mon pote cette fille aime les mecs sérieux, je ne te demande pas d'être un grand intello mais de ne pas désespérer et continuer dans ta lancée, tu es sur la bonne voie !

Eh bien quelle lettre ! Pourquoi ne pas tenter l'expérience ! C'est vrai qu'on s'ennuie assez et le temps est bien morose depuis l'autre seigneur machin chose.

AAAh beurk Snivellus te draguer, par Merlin ne me met plus JAMAIS des images comme ça. Je vais vomir et faire une crise cardiaque dans mon vomi Non mais quelle HORREUR.

Je ne pense pas que ça soit un mangemort, elle m'a l'air sympa cette Hanna malgré son humour un peu… spécial. Et les mangemorts sont beaucoup trop stupide pour écrire des lettres. Ca n'a pas l'air d'être une fan non plus.

Apprenons à élargir nos relations sociales ! Lances toi !

Ton dévoué Patmol.


	11. Chapter 11

Ma chère Lily jolie,

Tu t'es enfin décidée ! Seul Merlin sait à quel point je désespérais d'avoir un quelconque signe de toi !

Je suis très fière de toi !

A très bientôt

S.B

Ps : Je passe mes vacances (normalement) chez James. Souhaites-tu que je participe à votre échange ?


	12. Chapter 12

Black,

Eh bien que de compliments, je vais finir par croire que je t'ai manqué ces quelques semaines.

J'ai eu pas mal de révisions et de choses en tête ces temps-cis…

Bon c'est vrai, j'avoue j'hésitais vraiment à me lancée dans cette folle correspondance. Je ne m'amuse pas beaucoup ces temps cis avec tous ses sangs purs qui me traite de sang de bourbe. C'est assez blessant et déprimant. Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que ça me changerait les idées !

Tu as bien de la chance de passer tes vacances chez un ami. Moi je vais devoir me coltinée ma sœur. Pas que je ne l'aime pas. Du moins, avant je l'aimais c'était ma grande sœur. Mais beaucoup de choses ont changées entre nous enfin depuis que je suis une sorcière. Bref, je ne préfère pas en parler.

Comme tu l'as constaté dans ce que je t'ai écrit précèdent ma vie quotidienne n'est pas très joyeuse.

Il me faut la pimenter un peu !

Et puis comme tu as (pour l'instant) respecté mes vœux (ne plus embêter Severus et être un peu plus sérieux en cours), je vous devais ça.

Oh et, cela ne me dérange pas que tu lises mes lettres avec James. Après tout tu fais partis du plan…

Lily Evans


	13. Chapter 13

Patmol,

Qu'est-ce que cette blague à deux balles ? Tu te ramollis mon vieux.

Mon ami O toi qui je considère comme mon frère. Tu peux venir quand tu veux. Mes parents t'adorent et même t'aiment comme leur propre fils. Hors de question que tu dormes dans un hôtel ! Je ne permettrais jamais ça !

Donc prépare tes bagages ! (et n'oublie rien)

Pour la lettre, tu m'as l'air encore plus enthousiasme que je ne le pensais ! Je te connais tu es toujours partant pour une nouvelle aventure.

Tu as complétement raisons les temps sont triste de nos jours.

Amusons nous !

Je vais lui répondre juste après t'avoir envoyé cette lettre. Je te l'as montrerais tout à l'heure !

Ton meilleur ami et ton frère.

Ps : Beurk Moi et Snivellus ? Que vas-tu imaginer encore ? Espèce de tordu !


	14. Chapter 14

Ma petite lily,

Saches que Sirius Black tiens toujours sa paroles surtout quand il s'agit des jolies filles.

Mais si tu veux je peux arrêter de te complimenter.

Je suis en train de préparer mes valises pour aller chez les Potter. C'est une famille remarquable et très généreuse. Ainsi cela sera ma dernière lettre. Je correspondrais avec plaisir avec toi chère Hanna. Mais pas tout de suite, je vais attendre un peu, histoire de ne pas être trop impliqué dans cette correspondance. James ne doit rien remarqué. Donc si tu as des questions à me poser fait le maintenant ou pas. Il me semble que James t'as déjà envoyé sa réponse. Il faudrait que tu t'invente une fausse adresse magique afin de cacher ton véritable chez toi.

Sur ce à bientôt !

PS : Il va y avoir des pleurs, des cris et de l'amouuuuur si Merlin le veut bien ! (non je n'ai pas fumé je suis juste très heureux !).


	15. Chapter 15

Black,

N'ECRIT PLUS JAMAIS QUE JE SUIS PETITE !

Passe de bonnes vacances !

Amicalement Lily


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour Hanna,

Puis-je te tutoyer ? J'ai bien reçu ta lettre. J'ai hésité à te répondre crois-moi. Permets-moi d'être un peu méfiant avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Et puis je ne vois pas qui tu es, ne sois pas vexée. Il y a tellement de monde à Poudlard. J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais faire ma connaissance. Cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux amis. J'espère que l'on s'entendra à travers cette étrange correspondance, oui étrange est un bon adjectif pour définir cette correspondance haha.

Que souhaites-tu savoir à mon sujet ? Méfie-toi de certaines rumeurs que l'on étale sur ma réputation. Oh je suis sûr que tu en as entendu quelques-unes. Comme par exemple le fait que je suis un vrai coureur de jupons, ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas. Mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre.

J'aimerais aussi te connaître un peu plus. Quel personnalité se cache derrière un joli prénom comme le tien ?

James Potter,


	17. Chapter 17

James,

Bien sûr que tu peux me tutoyer ! Après tout je t'ai bien tutoyée toi.

Je comprends que tu n'es pas confiance au début. Mais que veux-tu, il me fallait une intrigue pour t'attirer.

Qui es-tu réellement James Potter ? Car oui je connais seulement des rumeurs.

J'ai une idée, je te propose un jeu. Je te pose 5 questions. Tu y réponds et tu m'envoie 5 questions différentes des miennes. Peu importe quel genre de questions.

Quelles sont tes matières préférées et pourquoi ?

As-tu déjà visité le monde moldu ?

Connais tu les films, Si oui quel genre de films aimes-tu ?

On dit que tu serais prêt à te sacrifier pour tes amis est-ce vrai ?

Pourquoi hais-tu les serpentard ?

Hanna X

Ps : n'oublie pas de me répondre franchement.


	18. Chapter 18

Hanna,

Je dois t'avouer que je suis assez flatté par tout l'intérêt que tu me porte.

Pour répondre à tes questions (d'ailleurs je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça) :

n'ai pas de matière préféré si n'est le Quidditch, une passion, un rêve quoi de plus beau que de volé à la vitesse de la lumière et marqué des buts ! Je crois qu'il y a un sport moldu qui ressemble au Quidditch, ça m'a l'air assez drôle mais je n'arrive plus à mettre le doigt dessus.

2\. Avec mes parents il y a deux ans nous avons visités la France, Paris il me semble. C'était vraiment magnifique j'aimerais y retourner plus tard pour revoir la grande tour Eiffel et les drôles de personnes dans les rues ! Les moldues sont vraiment sympas enfin la plupart de ceux que j'ai côtoyé.

3\. Des films, oh oui j'en ai déjà vu, les moldus sont plutôt fort pour inventer des trucs pareils !

4\. Mes amis font partis de moi alors oui je ferais tout pour eux !

5\. Pourquoi je hais les serpendards ? Peut-être parce qu'ils lèchent tous l'arrière train de l'autre malade mental ! Et en plus ils en sont fiers…

A mon tour :

quelle maison te trouves tu ?

-tu moldue ?

sont tes passions ?

film me conseillerais tu ? (mon père a ramené la grosse boîte noir pour en regarder, je ne l'ai jamais utilisé alors bon ça sera l'occasion de découvrir des films)

toi quelle matière aimes tu ?

James Potter

Ps : Bonnes vacances !


	19. Chapter 19

JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS ET A TOUTES

Chère James,

Ne commence pas à monter sur tes grands chevaux je ne flatte personne.

Pour les questions comme je te l'ai dis précédemment, l'important c'est d'apprendre à se connaître.

Paris est vraiment magnifique c'est vrai surtout la Tour Eiffel c'est une grande œuvre des Français. J'y allais souvent quand j'étais petite maintenant nous n'avons plus trop le temps à cause de la guerre qui nous entourent.

Connais tu Charlie Chaplin ? Je t'envoie une cassette c'est tellement drôle. Il s'inspire des faits de la vie, j'aime beaucoup !

Qu'est-ce que tu entends par tes amis font partis de toi ? Ca sonne assez pervers...

Parce que tu crois qu'il n'y a que les serpentards qui deviennent des mangemorts mais réveillent toi mon grand ! Et puis n'est-ce pas toi qui m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux rumeurs et aux apparences ? Tout le monde pense que tu es un coureur de jupons mais toi tu riposte que c'est faux. Alors qui dis vrai les rumeurs ou toi ? Tu souhaite avoir une seconde chance mais toi même tu ne laisse rien passer. Tu devrais apprendre à connaître ceux que tu traite de mangemort avant. Saches que beaucoup sont menacés de perdre des êtres qui leurs sont chères. Tu pense que c'est lâche mais l'autre tordu est un vrai dictateur ne l'oubli pas il ne laisse aucune chance. Je ne défends pas certains cas comme par exemple la famille Black ou Malefoy mais certains ont été forcés. Il faudrait proposer une solution pour les aider au lieu de leur balancer des cailloux !

Pour tes questions :

Voyons Potter je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, nous venons à peine de correspondre que tu souhaite déjà connaître la maison ou je me trouve. Je te le dirais plus tard

Je suis bel et bien moldue ! Et fière !

Alors j'aime l'équitation, les chevaux sont pour moi des animaux magnifique, j'adore tout ce qui touche la magie et j'aime lire les Agatha Christie

Pour les films je te conseilles les Charlie Chaplin. Un véritable chef d'œuvre !

Je suis une grande fanatique de potions. Cela pourrait être pratique pendant la guerre.

Voici mes questions :

Comment fêtez vous Noël ?

Aimes tu les chocolats ?

Comment as tu rencontré les autres Maraudeurs ?

Vous ne vous séparez jamais ?

Est-ce que Sirius B. est en couple avec Remus Lupin ?

Joyeux Noël à toi James Potter !

Hanna X


	20. Chapter 20

Chère Hanna X,

Tu m'as l'air d'être une tigresse...

Tu m'agresse déjà, enfin bon je commence à avoir l'habitude...

J'ai regardé la cassette que tu m'as envoyé avec mon meilleur ami Sirius Black. Nous avons adorés. As tu d'autres cassettes ?

Quand je dis que mes amis font partis de moi c'est qu'ils font partis de ma vie je les considèrent comme mes frères ! Mais que vas tu imaginer par là ! Ferais tu parties de ses filles qui écrivent des histoires sur nous. Nous mettant en couples les uns avec les autres ? Je dois avouer qu'il y en a des pas mal mais il n'y a rien entre nous par merlin quelle horreur !

Hum... C'est vrai que tu n'as pas tord, à vrai dire j'ai tellement de haine, je ne le cache pas, envers ses individus qui se croient supérieurs que je ne l'ai pas vu sous cet angle. Je suis un véritable crétin parfois. Peut-être que nous pourrions créer une sorte de club pour les résistants ? Qu'en dis tu ? Et je ne propose pas ça à la légère. Sirius est d'accord, Remus aussi on n'attend la réponse de Peter.

Hey ! Mais ce n'est pas juste toi tu sais dans quelle maison je me trouve ! Je veux savoir à qui je parle !

Une grande fanatique de potions... Beurk comment peux tu aimer cette matière. Moi je m'ennuie...

Mes réponses :

Nous ne fêtons pas Noël mais Yule, nous célébrons le solstice de l'hiver. Enfin ce que les moldus appellent Noël. Nous l'appelons Yule. Mais le principe est pratiquement le même. Nous avons un sapin de Noël que nous décorons et qui voltige dans les airs. Nous avons du gui et du houx pour les amoureux. Et le plus, cette fête nous permet d'offrir des objets magiques très importants.

Et oui j'aime tous les chocolats, je crois bien que c'est un de mes pêchés mignons

Sirius a été mon premier ami, nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'âge de 11 ans. Nous avons directement su que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. Ensuite ça à été Remus, je l'ai rencontré au cours de la deuxième année dans le train nous avons partagés quelques bonbons et avons sympathises Puis, Peter, il se faisait embêter par quelques serpentard nous l'avons en quelques sorte sauvés.

Bien sur que si, mais nous sommes juste très soudés.

Alors là quand j'ai lu cette question j'ai éclaté de rire. Sirius a failli faire un arrêt cardiaque. Mais il n'a pas réellement répondu. Il est vrai que parfois je me pose des questions sur ces deux là. Sirius me dit d'arrêter d'écrire des âneries haha

Mes questions :

Serais tu d'accord pour rejoindre notre club de résistants et d'envoyer quelques candidatures ?

Est-ce que tu fais parties de ses filles qui écrivent toutes ses histoires ? Je dois t'avouer que cela m'intrigue énormément. Saches que je ne suis en aucun cas homophobe.

Qu'as tu reçu comme cadeaux ?

Que penses tu de Dumbledore ?

Parles moi de toi physiquement.

Joyeux Noël et Yule à toi Hanna X

James Potter


	21. Chapter 21

James,

Je m'excuse je m'emporte facilement...

Contente que ça t'ai plu. Je t'ai envoyé celle ou Charlie Chaplin est dictateur.

Je plaisantais, c'est juste que vous êtes tellement (trop) que beaucoup ont des doutes, j'en fais partie aussi. Surtout concernant et Black et Lupin. Black prend soin, je dirais un peu trop soin de Lupin. C'est plutôt mignon hahaha. Et je te rassure bien que j'ai une imagination débordante, je fais pas partie de ce genre de groupe je n'ai pas trop le temps. Mais j'ai des amies qui font pleins d'histoires je t'en enverrais si tu le souhaites.

Un club pour les résistants je trouve ça vraiment bien comme idée. J'envoie de ce pas les ''candidatures'' à mes amis. Mais il faudrait nous appelé par un autre nom.

Alors j'ai eu une coiffeuse, un peu d'argent. Une nouvelle cape. Des bouquins de potions et quelques romans.

Dumbledore est un professeur tout à fait respectable.

Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour que je me décrive désolée...

Hanna X,

PS : Je t'ai envoyé quelques chocolats tu pourras les partager avec Sirius.

Profite bien de ton Yule !


	22. Chapter 22

Lily toute jolie,

C'est une blague j'espère ?! Moi et Remus ?! Tu as fumée quoi ? Je le considère comme mon propre frère. Je suis désolé de décevoir tes amies mais je ne suis pas dans l'inceste beurk non mais quelle horreur. Remus est mignon mais ça s'arrête là !

Cela fait pas mal de temps que James n'a pas reçu de lettres de ta part. Tu n'as pas abandonnée j'espère. C'est un mec cool je t'assure en plus vous aimé les même films et maintenant il n'a que ton nom à la bouche. Et puis, entre nous je ne te pensais pas aussi rigolote. J'aime bien cette partie de toi tu devrais l'a montrer plus souvent, cela ne va pas t'enlever ta réputation de miss je sais tout.

L'idée de créer une armée de rebelle est géniale !

A bientôt, j'espère

SB

ps : J'ai écris cette lettre sous un chêne loin de James, ne t'inquiète pas il n'est pas au courant !


	23. Chapter 23

Sirius,

Lis bien je vais être franche. Je commence à apprécier ce James là. Nous pourrions être amis. Mais qu'en est il de ma fausse identité ? C'est mal Sirius, très mal ce qu'on a fait. J'ai beaucoup réfléchie et si il le découvre il m'en voudra autant qu'à toi. Nous devrions arrêter cette correspondance stupide et immature. J'ai aimé parlé avec vous deux. Mais seule toi connais la véritable identité d'Hanna, celle qui se cache derrière elle. Quand il le découvrira, il se sentira trahi. Je me sens mal, c 'était une mauvaise idée. Tout ça était stupide !

Il faudra bien qu'il découvre qui est Hanna et ne pense même pas à me métamorphoser. Ca serait encore plus horrible. Je suis désolée mais j'abandonne.

James ne mérite pas ça.

Lily


	24. Chapter 24

Lily ou Hanna,

Je suis vraiment surpris que Sirius et toi ait eu une idée pareille. Mais jamais je n'en voudrais à Sirius. Il m'a expliqué ses raisons. J'ai d'abord été en colère et puis j'ai réfléchis. Tu t'es ouverte à moi et je me suis ouvert à toi comme pour un nouveau départ. Et j'aime ce concept. Ca sera avec plaisir de continuer notre correspondance. Enfin je veux dire pas avec Hanna mais avec toi Lily. Je veux bien prendre le risque d'être ton ami. Et j'aimerais qu'un jour tu seras plus qu'une amie. Tu seras ma femme. Ne prend pas peur de mes sentiments pour toi. Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé. Tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Tu es toujours belle. Je dirais même que tu es mon rayon de soleil. Mais je me montrerais patient quand à tes sentiments. Mais ne m'abandonne pas. Parle moi ! Construisons notre armée de rebelle.

James Potter


	25. Chapter 25

James

Je suis rassurée que tu n'en veuilles pas à Sirius. Et j'avoue avoir aussi aimé cette correspondance. Ne tire pas de conclusion trop vite, pour l'instant j'aimerais juste que l'on soit amis et rien de plus (je préfère être franche et direct, histoire que tu ne sois pas déçu). J'apprécie les efforts que tu as fournis durant ces quelques semaines mais je ne suis pas prête pour avoir une relation… Enfin ne t'imagine pas trop grand-chose… Je ne sais plus trop quoi pensée finalement. Tu ne peux pas me demander de ne pas avoir peur de tes sentiments, parce que je ne veux pas te blesser…

Lily.


	26. Chapter 26

Evans !

Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ! C'est quoi ton problème ! Et oui je mets beaucoup de points d'exclamations ! Ce n'est pas pour faire de la peine à James qu'il a accepté de nous pardonner tous les deux. Je ne te croyais pas si lâches, on peut dire que tu retournes vite ta veste. Bravo ! Ou est passer ton courage ?

Saches que tu me déçois.

Sirius


	27. Chapter 27

Black !

Je t'interdis de me traiter de lâches ! Je sais que James nous as pardonnés mais j'avais bien précisé dans ma lettre précédente que je voulais et veux être une amie et pas plus ! J'ai le droit de réfléchir un peu de mon côté non ? Il y a beaucoup de choses qui me tracassent en ce moment et je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir un petit ami que ça soit James ou un autre d'ailleurs. Donc quand tu auras fini ton caprice fais-moi signe !

Lily.


	28. Chapter 28

Lili,

Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait peur, désormais je me tiendrais correctement. Mais s'il te plait ne m'en veux pas. Quand je t'ai vu dans ce parc je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je promets de ne plus refaire ce genre de choses.

James.


	29. Chapter 29

Extra

Le froid l'a faisait trembler, ou plutôt était-ce le fait qu'elle soit angoissée qui l'a faisait trembler. Elle avait accepté de discuter avec James en face à face. Elle savait déjà depuis quelques temps que ce rendez-vous n'était pas une très bonne idée. Bien qu'elle ait adoré discuter avec lui sous une autre identité, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des hésitations concernant le brun. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié, et ce n'était pas du tout son type d'homme. Mais d'un côté, il semblait tellement dévoué et gentil à travers ces lettres, elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Lili n'était pas du genre à tomber facilement amoureuse comme certaines de ses amies. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas réellement ce que c'était de tomber amoureuse, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne tomberait jamais amoureuse de James. Certes, il était beau avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux bleus, mais elle restait impassible à son charme.

Alors que le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur un banc. Face à elle, un jeune brun s'approchait, un bouquet de lys à la main. James était arrivé, son cœur se mit à battre follement contre sa poitrine. Que lui arrivait-elle ? Elle n'osait pas parler. Heureusement c'est James qui l'a salua, il lui offrit le bouquet de lys qu'elle prit en lui adressant un faible sourire. Elle se contenta de le remercier avant de baisser les yeux timidement vers ses chaussures. James ne remarquait pas à qu'elle point Lili était bouleversée. Elle pinçait ses lèvres, tout en écoutant James. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle agissait de cette manière. Quelque chose allait arriver, elle ignorait quoi mais elle le savait.

James était tout aussi nerveux qu'elle. Il se disait qu'au moins elle avait accepté son bouquet. Sûrement par politesse ou peut-être pas. Il restait toujours une poignée d'espoir selon James. Tout le long de leur conversation, il admirait discrètement, (du moins l'espérait-il), son visage. Il fermait les yeux un instant comme pour imaginer la douceur de ses lèvres et le parfum de ses cheveux flamboyant. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, à l'observer se battant intérieurement avec lui-même. Il tenta donc une approche. Il lui prit les mains. Il vit la surprise passer dans ses jolis yeux verts.

Tout se passa au ralenti, Les lèvres de James s'écrasèrent sur celle de la rousse. Mais au grand désespoir de James cela ne dura pas une minute mais bien moins. Lili le repoussa assez violement. L'éclair de surprise disparu, quand un voile rouge passa dans ses yeux verts. Voilà qu'il l'avait mise en colère. Elle lui hurla d'avoir trahie sa confiance, elle lui hurla qu'elle ne voulait désormais plus le voir.

Elle partait laissant James seul sur le banc. Triste et se sentant très con.


	30. Chapter 30

Potter,

Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Je t'avais prévenue que je ne voulais être que ton amie et pas plus. Et tu veux que je te pardonne après ça ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis furieuse n'est-ce pas ?

Laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir je ne sais pas où j'en suis…

Lili.


	31. Chapter 31

Cher Sirius,

Je suis vraiment dégoûté que tu ne sois pas resté encore plus longtemps chez moi. Mais saches que si ils te font le moindre mal je n'hésiterais pas à leurs faire bouffer leurs baguettes !

Quant à Lili, elle m'a répondu juste après ton départ et je dois dire que je suis assez dubitatif. Elle m'écrit qu'elle est furieuse et qu'elle est perdu à la fois. Que dois-je penser ? Oui mon ami j'ai terriblement besoin de tes conseils. Cette fille me rend dingue…

James ton dévoué.


	32. Chapter 32

Mon ami !

Je crois que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop. Elle dit qu'elle est perdue. Ca me semble tellement évident Jamie ! Elle a été perturbée par ton baiser, donc elle se pose des questions. Oui je sais une fille c'est compliquée. Faut pas chercher elles s'embrouillent la tête avec des questions qui n'ont pas lieu d'être, avec de la pacotille ! Je lui parlerais si tu veux pour essayer de savoir ce qu'elle a derrière la tête. Après tout nous sommes devenus amis nous aussi. Je suis certains qu'elle n'est pas encore bien consciente de ses sentiments envers toi. Elle te dit qu'elle apprécie d'être devenue ton ami alors qu'au début elle t'adressait à peine la parole. C'est un grand progrès !

Bah pour les vieux disons que ma mère gueule toujours pour un rien et mon père ne m'adresse pas plus la parole qu'avant.

Passes de bonnes vacances !

Le plus dévoué.


	33. Chapter 33

Siri,

Tu as peut être raison. Mais elle m'a demandé de ne pas me faire de faux espoirs…

Je déprime là, franchement qu'est ce qui m'a pris de l'embrasser, Je suis vraiment un idiot parfois.

Faudrait qu'on demande à Dumbledore si tu ne peux pas vivre chez moi au lieu d'aller chez les autres lécheurs de serpents. Et pour Regulus ? Toujours aussi lèche cul ? Tu devrais lui parler. Il est jeune mais pas stupide non plus !

Toi aussi passe de bonnes vacances !

Ton James.


	34. Chapter 34

Mon James,

Mais oui j'en suis sûr ! Que dirais tu que l'ont fassent une sortie avec elle, avec Remus et Peter ? Tu pourrais nous suivre et lorsqu'elle m'avouera ses sentiments à ton égard, tu n'auras qu'as surgir et vous vous embrasserez comme jamais !

Regulus est malheureusement et toujours aussi lèche cul. Je ne le comprendrais jamais. Il me désespère… m'enfin bon je vais encore essayer de lui parler.

Ton Sirius,


	35. Chapter 35

Siri,

Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée…

J'espère que cette fois, il t'écouteras, vas-y doucement certaines choses pourraient bien le choquer !

James


	36. Chapter 36

Mon James,

Où est passé ton courage légendaire ? Allez on se lance, de toutes façons on peut partir du principe que c'est juste une sortie entre amis, pour le fun tu vois ? Fais-moi confiance !

Pour ce qui est de Regulus je verrais bien mais en attendant, tu sais, il pense lui-même qu'un sang-pur est bien plus supérieur qu'un moldu ou autres. Mais je lui parlerais quand même.

S.B.


	37. Chapter 37

Douce Lili jolie,

Comment vas-tu ? La forme ? Avec Peter, Remus et James on pensait organiser une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Ca serait super si tu venais avec nous tu peux emmener des amies à toi si tu veux. Une de mes amies, Alexandra Daury vient avec nous tu pourras faire connaissance avec elle. Je ne sais pas si tu l'a connais, elle est à Serdaigle (et pas mal dans son genre, grande blonde aux yeux verts, une vrai perle).

Sirius Black.


	38. Chapter 38

Sirius,

Je suis tellement contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Mais je doute que ton meilleur ami James Potter ne t'ai pas parlé de notre petite entrevue .Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! Saches que je suis toujours fâchée contre lui. Mais j'ai réfléchie et je me dis que ça pourrait être sympa. Je suis partante mais ne compte pas sur moi pour parler à James. Je viens uniquement pour Peter, Remus, toi et Alexandra. D'ailleurs, non je ne l'a connais pas, (t'es bête tu le sais ça, une fille n'est pas seulement un morceau de viande !).

A bientôt !

Lili


	39. Chapter 39

Lili jolie,

Je te jure que je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Je n'ai pas parlé à James depuis un certain temps déjà. Bref, j'ai trop hâte que l'on se retrouve tous ensemble !

(J'ai envoyé les invitations aux autres ont se voient samedi après-midi).

Moi comparer une fille à un morceau de viande ? Jamais ! Voyons pour qui me prends-tu ? Je suis un gentleman moi !

A la prochaine !


	40. Chapter 40

Samedi (EXTRA 2 FIN)

Lili ne savait vraiment pas quoi se mettre. Et pourtant son placard était plein à craquer mais ce samedi rien ne lui allait. Heureusement ses deux meilleures amies étaient avec elle pour l'aider : Marly et Lyna. Elle ne savait pas non plus comment se coiffer. Devait-elle s'attacher les cheveux ou les lâcher ? Elle s'était déjà maquiller d'un rouge à lèvre nacré rouge framboise donnant de la couleur à son teint pâle. Marly lui avait finalement choisit une tunique bleu et un jean. Lyna lui conseillait de lâcher ses cheveux à l'air libre. Marly fit un clin d'œil à Lyna. Toutes les deux savaient que Lili était finalement tombée sous le charme de James et qu'elle avait bien trop de fierté pour l'avouer à voix haute. Pour Marly et Lyna, le fait que James et Lili soient ensemble était une évidence. D'après ils étaient le couple parfait, ils allaient si bien ensemble. Depuis, que Lili trainait avec les Maraudeurs, et qu'elle revenait dans son dortoir, un seul nom sortait de sa bouche : James. Enfin plutôt deux noms, celui de Sirius Black aussi revenait dans certaines de leurs discussions. Mais les deux filles étaient persuadées que James était plus le genre de Lili. Pas que Sirius ne convenait pas à Lili mais il était trop bad boy, certes pour toutes les filles de Poudlard (même celles de Serpentards qui d'ailleurs bavaient littéralement quand elles le croisaient, Sirius était plus que craquant, autrement dit carrément sexy. Mais Lili était quelqu'un de beaucoup trop sérieux pour sortir avec Sirius. C'est alors que leur amie était invitée à Pré-au-lard avec les maraudeurs. Lili les avaient invitées, c'est là qu'elles comprirent que leur amie était stressée par cette sortie (ou plutôt ce rendez-vous), alors elles décidèrent de l'accompagner. Elles avaient hâtes de rencontrer les Maraudeurs.

Lili était terriblement angoissée. Pendant tout le trajet avec ses deux amies, elle ne cessait de se tripoter les cheveux. En fait, elle se posait multiple questions. Elle n'en voulait pas qu'à James de l'avoir embrasser mais elle s'en voulait surtout à elle-même. Elle détestait ce genre de situation. Elle ne savait pas où elle en était. Depuis, quelques temps, ses rêves n'étaient empli qu'un certain jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille.

De son côté, James était aussi stressé que sa chère et tendre. Il voulait faire demi-tour mais Sirius l'en empêcha. Il lui paya une bière-au-beurre pour le calmer. Tandis, que Remus et Peter jouaient aux cartes et s'amusaient. Sirius tentait quelques approches séductrices auprès d'Alexandra, tout en surveillant James. Celle-ci rougissait à chacune de ses paroles, elle n'osait pas dire un mot, ils restaient bloquée dans sa gorge. Elle ne put détacher son regard de ce sourire.

Les filles arrivèrent. Marly et Lyna se présentèrent. Elles furent rapidement mises à l'aise avec l'ambiance chaleureuse des Maraudeurs. Le début cette sortie s'annonçait plutôt bien. Marly accostait Peter tandis que Lyna discutait avec les autres. Lili discutait, riait avec les autres. Marly avait mis le grappin sur Peter. Sirius l'avait sur Alexandra mais il appréciait aussi la beauté de Lyna. Remus était assez mal à l'aise. James prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de Lili. La rousse fut surprise de le voir aussi proche. Il lui chuchota qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne recommencerait plus, il le lui promettait. Lili rougissait et tournait la tête comme pour réfléchir. Désespéré James se leva sous le regard surpris de ses amis et s'en alla un peu plus loin. Lili le regardait partir. Elle finit par se lever. Et le rattrapait. Derrière lui, elle hurla son nom. Il s'arrêta et se retournait surpris. Face à lui, elle reprit son souffle. Lui prit les mains, elle s'excusa. Ses mains se glissèrent tendrement jusqu'à son visage. Elle caressait une de ses mèches brune. James se demandait un instant si cela était un rêve, alors que deux lèvres douces se posèrent sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent follement sous le regarde heureux de leurs amis qui les avaient suivis.

Sirius était vraiment content. Finalement, ils avaient réussies. Oui, réussies à convaincre Lili !

Voilà c'est la fin, j'ai été ravie d'écrire cette fanfiction sur ce couple.

Merci à ceux qui ont laissés des commentaires.


End file.
